Don't Tell Me
by rayneonmyparade
Summary: Harry has just recently gotten a girlfriend who is a witch.Hermione gets jealous.One night Hermione and Harry see a shooting star. What will they wish?


Chapter 1   
  
I just arrived at platform 9 and 3 quarters. I was early as usual. Dumbledore mailed us students saying there is going to be a talent show at the end of the year. Of course Lav and Pavarti mailed me saying I should enter.I think so too. If I have their support then I would join. At least I'm no Pansy Parkinson.   
  
I loaded my things into a compartment and wait for Harry and Ron. Wait I didn't tell you the bad news yet. Harry just got a girlfriend from America. They got together this summer and Harry found out she's a witch. Don't you like my life being ruined? Well if you do then I don't.I'm the only person in Gryffindor without a boyfriend.  
  
" Hey Hermione! " said Ron, " I've missed you this summer! I couldn't stand Harry and Kate snogging in front of me all summer. I'm just so happy to see you now!"   
  
I jumped up and hugged him as Harry came in with Kate. I was starting to get teary eyed but I held back the tears. As I see them I thought my heart was being torn out.  
  
" Ron where's Ginny?" I ask.  
  
" She's in a compartment with Malfoy. " said Ron  
  
" You let her sit in the same compartment with Ferret boy? Ok who are you and what have you done with Ickle Ronniekins? " asked Hermione totally forgetting Harry and Kate.  
  
" Well by I'm going to go and find Ginny and Malfoy before they do it on the train. Bye everybody. " Hermione said as she left the compartment.  
  
" Ron was it me or did she just ignore me? " asked Harry  
  
" She ignored you Harry. Big time " answered Ron.  
  
" Harry do you want to make out on the train? " asked Kate.  
  
" Sure! Ron can you leave us alone? " asked Harry  
  
" Glad to be going ." said Ron  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
I found Ginny and Malfoy making out on the train.  
  
" Oh please this should be rated PG-13. " said Hermione  
  
" Sorry Herms. " said Malfoy.  
  
" Whatever go on you 2 .I don't mind . I know how it feels to be in love. But right now I can't afford being sad because of love." said Hermione  
  
" Hermione what's wrong?" asked Ginny.  
  
" Harry and his girlfriend Kate. Harry hasn't sent me an owl during summer. I should have gone to Durmstrang when I had a chance. " said Hermione  
  
" What do you mean ' I should have gone to Durmstrang when I had the chance'? " asked Malfoy.  
  
She took a deep breath, " When I was 11 I got 2 letters. One was from Durmstrang and the other from Hogwarts. My parents said that I could decide. I read each letter very carefully. There was something about Durmstrang that made it sound all dark and bad. The hogwarts letter sounded sounded like a happy place not like Durmstarang. So I told my parents and they told me that they were happy that I chose hogwarts."   
  
" Well that was an interesting story. Oh look we're here! " said Malfoy. " Well bye guys" said Malfoy  
  
They walked up to the carriages and went into the Great Hall. Harry,Kate,Hermione,Ron,and Ginny all sat together. Dumbledore announced that talent contest and everyone eyed Harmione. Their faces told her 'You should enter the contest you have a beautiful voice! '   
  
Hermione was quiet through out the whole meal. They walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione went straight to her dorm. She was surprised to see Pavarti and Lavender.  
  
" Hermione I have to tell you something!!" said Pavarti   
  
" What? " asked Hermione  
  
" Me and Lavender were walking around the train going to the loo and all of a sudden Harry says to Kate ' I think you have a beautiful singing voice and I think you you should enter the contest! " said Pavarti.  
  
" Oh ya? Well Unlike her she's going to sing from a cd and I will sing with a band. Unlike her I don't lip sing. " said Hermione  
  
" Now that's the Hermione I know. Me and Parvati are going to be guitar players and Dean will play the drums! It's perfect. " said Lavender  
  
" That's great but how do we ask Dean to play with us? " asked Pavarti  
  
" I already did. I knew Hermione's favorite singer is muggle artist named Avril Lavigne and you told me that your favorite song on her cd is 'Don't Tell Me' " said Lavender  
  
" You know me too well" said Hermione smiling.   
  
" Um... when is the talent show?" asked Pavarti  
  
" On Halloween and Dumbledore said the winner will always play at balls and holidays. So Hermione you have to practice practice practice! " said Lavender, " And I mean today!" .  
  
So they practiced until the auditions of the talent contest which was 3 days before the show.  
  
Their band was next after Kate. Up until now she forgot about Harry and love. All her mind was on was being good in auditions. After everyone was done they immieditaely posted the winners.  
  
" Oh my goodness!! HERMIONE! WE MADE IT!!" yelled Lavender.  
  
While Harry was comforting Kate he saw them and decided to talk to them.  
  
" Congratulations you guys!! " said Harry  
  
" Ya well we had a real band to sing with instead of a stupid little cd. Well goodbye Harry I'm wasting my time talking to you. Good bye" said Hermione with a little bit of attitude.  
  
She was about to go away when she felt Harry's hand on her wrist.  
  
" We need to talk. Let's go to the lake. " said Harry.  
  
" You aren't going to take away our lead singer when you already broke her heart. Her heart has been mended she doesn't need you to break it again." said Lavender vicously.  
  
" Lav I'm going to be okay. " said Hermione laughing.  
  
" Just be careful "whispered Parvati.  
  
They went to the lake and sat down at the oak tree.  
  
" Why have you been ignoring me all month? " asked Harry.  
  
" I could ignore you if I want. Look Harry I should have told you this a long time ago. I used to like you. When you owled me with news saying you got a girlfriend. You broke my heart. So I made a promise not to fall in love with you ever again. But I failed. I fell in love with y- " said Hermione. Harry was kissing her!! She pushed away.  
  
" What was that for?" asked Hermione.  
  
" To see if you loved me. Looks like you still do. " said Harry  
  
" No I don't Harry. This is why I didn't want to tell you. Probably 10 years from now you will be holding your daughter or son and you would be happily married to Kate.I wil probably be the same. Over worked. I will work in a bookshop and you will become and auror or a quidditch player. " said Hermione  
  
" You don't know all that. " said Harry.  
  
" Yes I do. My inner eye is working with me right now. " said Hermione as she was getting up.  
  
" What are you going to do now? " asked Harry  
  
" I don't know . Maybe take a quick swim around the lake. " Hermione said as she was taking off her robe. She didn't have her swim suit with her so she was going to swim in her school clothes.  
  
She dived into the lake. Swimming underwater and seeing the merpeople. She went up to the top of the lake to take a breath.   
  
" Can I join you?" asked Harry.  
  
" I'm not telling you can't. "said Hermione.  
  
For the first time in almost 2 months she was actually having fun. She stayed on the bottom of the lake for so long. She heard Harry screaming her name. So she swam up to the surface and saw Harry's bare back. 'OMG He has no shirt on!' Hermione thought. She was tapping his shoulder and he turned around splashing Hermione in the face.   
  
" Where have you been ? " asked Harry  
  
" Underwater where else?" said Hermione.  
  
" Ya well let's get back inside. It's starting to get dark. " said Harry  
  
" Ok you scardy cat. Hold on can we just stay for just a bit? To look at the stars? "asked Hermione  
  
" Sure. If we see a shooting star we could wish on it." answered Harry.  
  
They sat back at where they were sitting earlier and they were siting as close as they ever had.   
  
" Look there's a shooting star. Make a wish Harry." said Hermione.  
  
Hermione's wish  
  
I wish that Harry realizes how I feel 3 months before school ends.  
  
Harry's wish  
  
I wish my relationship with Kate goes really well.  
  
" Well it's time to go." said Harry.  
  
" You go Harry I'm just going to sleep under the stars tonight. Don't worry I have my wand. " said Hermione  
  
" Ok well bye." said Harry  
  
"Bye. Accio Pillow and Blanket." said Hermione as her pillow and blanket were coming towards her.  
  
Hermione enjoined sleeping under the stars for the night.It was nice that Harry was being protective but she wasn't 11 years old anymore.  
  
The next morning she felt somone tapping on her shoulder.  
  
" Give me 10 more minutes mum. Please? " asked Hermione  
  
" That's very sweet hunny but your going to miss classes."said Harry in a motherly voice.  
  
Hemione opened her eyes and saw Harry's face.   
  
" Harry what time is it?"asked Hermione   
  
"8:00. Looks like you changed last night. "Harry said as he was looking at Hermione's see through white tank top and looking at her lacy pink bra.   
  
" Harry can you stop staring? " asked Hermione , " Hey today's not a school day at all! It's Saturday!! "   
  
" Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade." said Harry  
  
" Sure let's go. Let's go. Kate is coming with us right? " asked Hermione  
  
" Ya why are you asking?" asked Harry,  
  
" Because Harry people will think that you and me are on a date. " answers Hermione.  
  
" Ya well get dressed and we'll be meeting Kate in front of the Great Hall." said Harry.  
  
" Ok but Harry can you turn around? " asked Hermione  
  
" And miss you getting undressed? Never! " said Harry  
  
" HAHA Harry but why don't you see Kate get undressed? " asked Hermione  
  
" Because she won't let me. " said Harry ' And her boobs aren't as big as yours' he thought.  
  
" Fine you can watch me get dressed." said Hermione  
  
" I'm in for a great show." said Harry  
  
With a flick of her wand she got changed into a black mini skirt and black tank top.  
  
" That was no fun AT ALL!" said Harry.  
  
" Ya well you asked for it. " said Hermione.  
  
They met Kate and went to the horseless carriages.  
  
a/n Avril Lavinge's song inspired me to write this 


End file.
